Tantalize
by Vena Grey
Summary: AU. That smell. It keeps following me, stalking me, haunting me. No matter how hard I try, I can’t get away from it. InuKag, lime, twoshot. Sequel to Outsider. Nominated for Best InuKag Romance at Feudal Association.
1. Instinct and Teenage Hormones

**Tantalize  
**An Inuyasha fiction by Vena Grey

_Disclaimer: I did not, have not, and will not claim to be the genius who created Inuyasha. That would be Rumiko Takahashi. I'm merely taking her characters out for a spin; I'll have them back before sundown._

_Summary: AU. That smell. It keeps following me, stalking me, haunting me. No matter how hard I try, I can't get away from it. InuKag, lime. Sequel to Outsider._

_Okay. I know I promised that I would not be making a sequel to Outsider; but, not only did I get e-mails at least every other day demanding a sequel (many from people who had not even bothered to review Outsider, which really pissed me off), but also, this little idea popped into my head and vowed not to go away until I wrote it down. So, here we are. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The minute I set foot in this damn city, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. It didn't matter that the air was just barely breathable and smelled like mechanical exhaust. It didn't matter that I couldn't walk down the man-made paths without walking into someone; there were just _that_ many fucking people around. It didn't matter that I couldn't hunt during the day without some paranoid freak screaming "DEMON!" and throwing sutras at me. 

What did matter was that I just _couldn't _get that scent out of my head.

The second I laid eyes on her, I knew I was screwed. Not only was her _scent_ maddeningly intoxicating, but she was also freakishly beautiful. Young, yes, but give her a couple years, a couple bra sizes, wider hips and a toned ass and she was lucky to walk down the street without some psycho grabbing her and raping her in broad daylight.

One day, I got lucky. I found her leaving a store with three bags of groceries and followed her home. After that, I followed her to and back from that store three days a week, just to keep an eye on her. Make sure there weren't any child-raping psychos out to get her. I didn't once try to talk to her, but just being near her, smelling that immaculate scent, was good enough. And never once did she catch wind of the mystery guardian she didn't even know she had. Me.

A few weeks later, I got even luckier. After her second trip of the week, she was singing some indie American rock song and dropped some of her stuff.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't the fruits or vegetables…" was the first thing I ever heard her say outside of her singing sometimes when she walked. Her voice was, of course, perfect, too. And, of course, I helped her pick up the stuff she dropped. She didn't notice me helping until we were nearly done. "Thank you," she said.

I responded casually with "No problem," and she looked up at me. My clothes weren't wildly abnormal that day (they usually weren't; I had to at least _pretend_ to want to fit in), but she, like everyone else, was startled by my silver hair and yellow eyes. I gave her a hand to help her up, which she took, but neither of us said anything. Before I lost it, I turned and left, and I heard her footsteps as she walked away, back to her house.

I didn't follow her home that night; it would've looked suspicious. But, less than a minute later, I was already kicking myself.

I hadn't asked her her name.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girl to get more creative with where she went. Sometimes, she went out alone, such as when she did her grocery shopping; but, more and more frequently, a small pack of girls were starting to follow her around. _I guess I'm not the only one she's attracting…_ I thought, and laughed twice. It was interesting to follow her around and listen to what she and her friends would talk about; not so much her friends, mostly just her responses to what they said. 

I followed her as she and the three annoying girls went to a roller rink and disappeared inside for hours. When they finally came out, they started walking away from Kagome's house, so I followed. It was easy to stay silent and inconspicuous; they were laughing like hyenas the whole way.

They were still laughing when they got to the house I'd never seen before, and one of the girls produced a key. My bitch turned toward me as I ran up to the house; having seen my chance, I ran at her and clapped my hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and ran behind a bush.

When I realized she wasn't about to run off, I released her.

"You're that boy again…" she said. _Way to state the obvious,_ I thought, but kept that to myself. Instead, I laughed once. "What are you doing with me?"

I'd figured that was obvious, too, but I guess not. But, instead of saying something smart-assy and scaring her off, I opted for the smoother method.

"I realized before that I never heard your name," I said nonchalantly enough.

"Maybe because I never gave it to you," she responded. "Kagome Higurashi." Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. But I didn't let myself get too lost before returning the favour.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Interesting name," she responded. I was amazed she wasn't freaking out right now; that's what normal people would've done when someone jumps out of nowhere and carries them off. But, then again, she wasn't _normal_. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you a bit more formally…" she began; I held back a scoff. _This_ was _formal_? "…but I have to go, otherwise my friends will get worried."

I had to do one more thing before I let her leave, though. I wanted her scent with me all the time. I wanted to memorize it. And I had the perfect idea how.

"I overheard those girls say it was your birthday," I began, leaning over her and cupping her face lightly. I kissed her; it was short, but it was enough. I'd had a taste of the dessert, which was enough to curb my appetite for the full thing later.

She blushed as I pulled away, and I smirked internally. "Happy birthday, Kagome."

After that, I left, leaving her to return to her friends. But I wasn't completely gone; no, I'd stick around for the rest of the night. But, before she went back inside, she surprised me:

"What the hell was _that?_" She asked, knowing no one would respond. I grinned.

* * *

I memorized her schedule quickly. She went to school not long after sunrise, and came back a few hours later where she stayed until around sunset. Then, she either went out with her friends or went shopping, the time with her friends soon being replaced with a part-time job. I didn't follow her all the time, anymore; I knew where she was in case she needed saving. She usually didn't. 

This went on for over two years. Sometimes, I snuck into her bedroom at night and watched her sleep. Sometimes, I stole another kiss as she slept. I was addicted to her; smelling her scent drove me wild. But she couldn't know about all this—not yet.

Soon enough, though, my cravings for her needed whetting again. Just seeing her sleep, following her around, smelling her scent weren't enough anymore. I followed her as she drove from her work to a music store, where I relaxed against the black convertible until she walked out holding her purchases, grabbing her keys out of her coat pocket.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, clearly surprised. It was _so _good to hear her say my name. I looked up at her, then back at her car.

"Nice ride," I commented, going for apathetic again. I turned back toward her and closed my eyes.

"How'd you know it was mine?" Shit. Good question. I racked my brain for something that would sound fairly normal, but could only think of one that didn't.

"I smelled you on it." Again, indifferent. I hoped she'd drop it before I had to explain. But, she didn't. Naturally.

"What?" she crossed her arms. "What do you mean; you knew it was my car by _smelling me on it?_" She was suspicious. Damn.

"Have you forgotten about the last time I saw you?" Which, in reality, was only a few minutes ago, but she couldn't know that. My tone stayed level.

"No, of course not. Most girls don't forget their first kiss." She sounded taken aback, but I didn't care. _I _was her first; with any luck, I'd be her last. I laughed a little and faced her, stepping away from the car. I was surprised at how much taller than her I was.

"Well, I quickly learned your scent that night. It's not hard." I began to walk toward her; slowly, so as not to scare her off. She became more surprised with each step, and, soon enough, her arms fell to her sides and she looked ready to bolt. She started to back away, down the side street next to the music store. A dog barked somewhere not too far away, and she jumped a little. I smirked. This was gonna be fun.

"Not scared, are 'ya, Kagome?" I teased her. "I can smell that too, you know." I figured that, because she was already afraid of me, I might as well play on her fear a little.

"Wh…what are you?" Yeah. She was _really_ scared. Her voice was small.

"You'll find out soon enough…" I was on her in one leap, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to me. I picked her up and clapped a hand over her mouth like I had the night I first kissed her and ran with her for several minutes; behind and through the lightless alleys, where the cold clearly affected her. When I figured we were deep enough that she couldn't run off without getting lost, I set her down. She was completely rigid.

I smirked again and stepped back a couple feet so I could see how she looked. Her short skirt put her long, perfect legs on display for my viewing pleasure alone, and her hair was up, so I could get a good view of her neck. I'd been right about the woman she would turn into; full breasts, perfect hips…nothing was missing. I knew my eyes were darkening, and I was getting more aroused by the second by her heavy breathing and nervousness. She backed up until she hit a brick wall, and I came up to her again, placing one hand on each side of her so she couldn't leave.

"Your fear is just going to make this even more fun…" I was grinning again. I spoke deliberately so she'd see my canines.

"W-what are you going to do?" her voice was still small. Part of me wanted her to fight back, but mostly I was enjoying the predator-prey game I'd started.

"Nothing I haven't wanted to do since the minute I met you." I made my voice low and husky and heard her gasp. As she was about to cover her chest with her arms, I pinned them to the wall. She struggled, but I was a lot stronger than she was. I memorized the lines of her face, starting at the hairline and moving slowly over her cheekbone and jaw line. I stopped after my thumb skated across her lip, and, before she could do or say anything, I let my cravings take over.

It took a moment for my demon to realize that Kagome was not my prey, but it still bit at her like she was. I was rough and I knew it. Her lips parted, and I took the chance to invade her mouth, to memorize her taste the way I'd memorized her smell. And _damn,_ did she taste good; like everything I'd ever been missing and _more._ When she started to kiss back, I could feel my control slipping away; like I'd have to claim her tonight or my demon would take over and do it for me. I smirked against her, crushing every part of her to me that was physically possible.

Nothing was enough anymore. I grabbed her hip and shoulder and secured her to the wall; forcefully, but not hard enough that she cried for me to stop. The hand at her hip moved to her back, which was arched up into me. The hand at her shoulder moved down across her chest, barely taking time to note the satisfying weight of her breast before moving down further and spreading her legs. My hard member was close enough that she could feel what she was doing to me, and I let her. I let her know _exactly_ what she was doing, and kissed her a few more times before pulling back.

I smirked. She was panting, and I could see and smell the small beads of sweat near her hairline.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" I taunted her.

"What _are_ you, Inuyasha?" Shit. This again. If she wanted to know, then, _fuck_, she would know.

"Huh. You tell me, Kagome." I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me, and pulled off my bandana. She gasped when she saw my ears; she was the first human in a _long_ time to see them.

"I thought demons were extinct!" Her eyes were so wide that I nearly laughed, but held back.

"You thought wrong." I slid my hand slowly down her neck, stopping just below her collarbone, and stroked her soft skin once before drawing her back to me and lowering my head to her neck. I teased her once with my tongue before finishing what I'd started out to do; I bit into her and she tensed in shock, but was out before she could react otherwise. I cleaned her perfect skin of blood until only my mark remained.

She was mine. _Only_ mine. And now everyone would know it.

"Why me, Inuyasha? Why'd you pick me?" Even with my demonic senses, I could still hardly hear her.

"I like the way you smell," I answered her, though she didn't understand. _Like_ was an understatement. I _craved_ her, _needed_ her. I fucking _lost it_ when she wasn't around. But I couldn't tell her that, yet. "Your smell is strongest just below the neck. I couldn't forget it…I tried for two years but couldn't."

That was a lie. _Such_ a lie. I had never wanted to forget her. Not since I first set foot in Tokyo, not far from her family's shrine, and first smelled her scent. And I wasn't about to let her go just yet.

I had a small flat only a few minutes away, which I hardly ever used but kept to help me blend in. I carried her back to her car and drove her there, playing one of her new CDs along the way. I flipped to a random song, which she liked; she immediately started singing to it.

I knew she had a lot of questions; what would she tell her family, what would her friends think, how were we going to make this work, etc. Hell, I didn't even know. But I did know that it _would_ work. I'd _make_ it work.

What happened later that night is none of your business. It's between me and Kagome and you don't fucking need to know about it.

_**End of part one**_

* * *

_Yes, this is a two-shot. Part two will be about what happened later, when they were both a little older. I'm not sure when it'll be done, but it shouldn't be too long from now._

_Oh—don't forget to review!_

_-Vena_


	2. Up, Down, Snap

**Tantalize  
**An Inuyasha fiction by Vena Grey

_Disclaimer: No, no, officer; I promise, I haven't stolen anything. Inuyasha isn't mine and never will be._

_Well; between my various sports (tennis and figure skating), my college apps, raising money for the missions trip my youth group is taking to Mexico, friends & family, my novel, and all the other craziness in my life, it's a miracle I actually have the time to sit down and write this. Part two doesn't have anywhere _near_ as much plot as part one; this is mostly just a snapshot from their lives in the future. A snapshot, however, that I warped and twisted a little to make it amusing, just for my readers. Forgive me if this half is more empty calories than anything else._

_That's actually all. So, onward!_

* * *

On any given day, I would wake up to the most incredibly tantalizing scent on the face of the earth. My instincts would kick in, determined to find the source; that is, until my vision cleared, and I turned around to see that the object of my desires was less than a foot away from me, radiating warmth and blowing little waves of her own natural perfume at me with each breath.

Even after three years, my demon would lose it when that scent wasn't nearby, so I'd follow her, staying within a mile radius of her at all times. Sometimes, when she didn't know she was being followed, I'd hide in the shadows. But, more and more as time passed, I'd be right next to her, trying to restrain myself from putting my hands all over her perfectly enticing figure where anyone could see and get jealous.

Today was just like any other day.

I woke up before her; naturally, 'cause I don't need to sleep as much as she does. I traced her facial features as she slept, running my fingers through her long and wavy black hair. She stirred as she slept, her hand darting up to meet mine as she opened her eyes, just barely avoiding being blinded by the rising sun.

I watched as she got ready for school. I teased her when she complained about my watching her while she changed, grabbing her around the waist and telling her that, if she'd excuse me this once, she could shower in private. She glared; there was no maliciousness behind it. I laughed and kissed her, holding myself back before we went too far and made her late from having to get ready all over again.

I followed her to school; I always followed her to school. She was taking classes part-time at the University nearby as well as working at the music store, the one near the grocery store she used to always go to when she was younger. I stayed mostly in the shadows as I followed her black Toyota Celica, occasionally jumping buildings or running through alleyways to keep up.

These days, though, I didn't follow her because I thought she needed protecting. Three years of having a demon as a mate have made her tough and perfectly able to defend herself—which, might I add, is extremely hot—no, now I followed her because I _needed_ to. Because my demon would relapse if its drug wasn't nearby to keep it high all the time.

So, I waited outside. When she left, I left, too, following her to work where she'd remain for the next few hours. Waiting for her wasn't a problem; I was used to hanging around for hours while she did whatever the hell she needed to. But I was relieved when it was time for her to come home; I gave my demon a little exercise by letting it race her. I won.

"Inuyasha?" _Gods,_ I love it when she says my name. When she turned around, I approached her quietly and locked the door. She heard it click, and smirked. The adjustable lights were turned just less than halfway up in order to retain a little air of the element-of-surprise. I slid my arms over her shoulders and slowly whispered "Yes?" into her ear, licking the shell. She gasped before realizing it was me.

"Gods, don't _scare_ me like that!"

"It's my house, Kagome. Who else would it be?" I kept my tone low and released her, teasing her one more time before letting her unpack from the day. "Besides, demons don't give just _anyone_ the keys to their lair."

I walked into the hallway that lead to the bedroom. She followed, laughing as she told me "Don't look!" while she changed into more comfortable clothes. I scoffed and closed my eyes for less than a second while she pulled a mint-coloured nightdress on—she only had the flimsy satin halfway over her body when I pulled her toward me, dragging her lightweight figure over mine and flipping positions quickly. Her eyes widened in surprise at the speed at which this happened, when she then halfheartedly glared at me.

"_Please_. You couldn't be mad at me if you tried."

She pulled my hair over my shoulder and ran her fingers through it. "I'm not mad," she countered, not meeting my eyes but sounding genuine regardless. "_You're_ just being annoying."

"Annoying? Hn, that must be New-Teen-Language-Speak for '_I'm horny as hell after a long hard day and want my badass boy to fuck me.'_"

"I'm twenty in two months, dammit!"

"Yes, but you're still a teenager." She grumbled her protest quiet enough that even my demonic senses couldn't hear much, but I did hear something like 'that makes you sound like a pedophile.'

I bent down to her again and smirked. "I'm not a pedophile if you're overage, bitch." She attempted to make her scowl more sincere, and failed. "Besides, you know you like it."

"Fuck you, Inuyasha."

I licked the mark I'd given her three years ago; it was still there, prominent as ever. "Mm, _now_ we're getting somewhere."

I let my instincts take over; these sorts of situations weren't exactly pleasant for my lascivious demon self, and it was like someone flipped a switch whenever I let go of my self control. Like some animal who'd been in heat all its life, kept in a cage surrounded by females—only this female was enough to out-do a hundred others.

To give you a picture: it was all I could do _not_ to rip that little green nightdress right off Kagome's body. However, it was discarded quickly enough, as were the sweats I was wearing.

For every inch my hand moved lower, she tensed a little more. When I reached her thigh and began to move upward again, she relaxed—only to tense again, ever alert, when my hand went indoors. She arched and bucked hard and fast enough to make any PMS-ing mare jealous, absolutely _desperate_ to speed things up. It was only a few moments until I reached her core and she literally _erupted_ onto me, and I pulled out—she practically screamed—and I replaced my hand with a more southerly appendage. I felt her shake with pleasure, and that about did it.

I met her eyes, which were clouded from her hunger, and brought my hand to my mouth to taste her juices. She closed her eyes in exasperation, and I swear I heard her growl.

I didn't break eye contact with her as I played with the folds of skin guarding her gates; bravely taking it for a while, she at last gave in and shoved my hand back inside her.

"Inuyasha, you great fucking _tease._"

I laughed. "That's the idea."

Before you ask, yes, I was feeling it, too. My demon is sensitive to absolutely _everything_—er go, a human orgasm is _nothing_ compared to what demons feel. And, once again, I'd begun to hurt a long time ago, and Kagome's shoving my hand inside her wasn't helping. Not that I minded.

"Aw, that hurts, babe." I grinned again. "But, fine, then, have it your way."

I pulled back a little and slammed into her, pausing a moment to let her inner walls clench around my manhood before withdrawing, not slowly, but slowly enough to torture her just a little. Then, I repeated the process; one, two, three, four times was enough, then she clenched around me, arched her back and shouted my name. Her first waves of pleasure were enough to push me over the edge into a mind-blowing free-fall, a free-fall that I could never get tired of if I tried. Then, when Kagome was ready, we started over. And that's how things were for the next while, until she managed to convince me that sleep was more important than sex on school nights.

* * *

Things were normal again the next morning—after all, this routine wasn't exactly new. We both woke briefly around five a.m., at which point Kagome began to nod off again. She rolled onto my chest and moved a hand up to my shoulder.

I brought her hand up and took each one of her digits in my mouth for a brief moment. She shuddered; just a little. I smirked.

"Finally giving up, are you? You've decided I'm more fun than school?" She didn't reply, but I felt her nod, just barely, as she fell asleep again.

I smirked—she'd notice later that something was missing. I laughed internally at my own schematics.

* * *

_Later_

"Inuyasha." Someone was shaking me. I clenched the fist I was already making even tighter.

"I'm awake, dammit!" I had never fallen asleep, actually. I was just tired after our little round the night before. But she wouldn't stop; apparently I wasn't speaking clearly.

"Inuyasha!" The voice repeated before shaking harder. I groaned in protest and opened one eye.

"Fuck, Kagome, I'm awake!" I repeated. "What _is_ it?"

"I've lost my wedding ring. I can't find it anywhere! I looked all throughout my side of the bed, the floor, the pillows, my clothes, everything I can think of, and it isn't there!"

I started laughing. She glared. I opened the fist I'd made; she gasped.

_That_ was just about the most priceless thing I'd ever seen. I stood and grabbed my wife of six months (though we've been together three years, we only recently got married) around the waist, pushing us both back onto the bed and rendering her arms immovable with a painless lock. I trusted her not to move—she didn't—as I moved a hand to secure a strand of hair behind her ear, then trailing it down her neck, her shoulder, and down her arm to her left hand.

"You need to lighten up, wench." I slid the ring back on her finger, then kissed her hand and stood up. I glanced over at the clock—she had less than half an hour until she needed to be at the University. "And you need to hurry your sexy ass along, now, if you're planning on attending class today." I smacked the aforementioned sexy ass for good measure; she glared again. (I swear, one of these days, her face will freeze in that glare.)

She did take my advice, however not before sending a little parting note:

"Gods, Inuyasha, don't _scare_ me like that!"

Hmm, now _where_ have I heard that before?

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Well, that's it! I will not, now nor ever, be doing anything more for either Outsider or Tantalize. This is the end._

_I had an absolutely _marvelous_ time writing this. I'll have you know, this is my first real citrus piece, although, in all likelihood, this is blatantly obvious. So you know, some of my other stories are tagged as limes, but they're really not; they're more like lime-ade compared to this story and to others in the genre._

_You should really know the drill by now, but, of course, it never hurts to remind: don't forget to drop a review in my review basket as you leave. Seeing as this is my first lemon-lime thing, I'd love to know if I succeeded or failed miserably._

_Of course, I do know, though, from experience, that it takes guts to review an M-rated story. But that means I'll just appreciate it all the more._

_Arrivederci!_

_-Vena_


End file.
